


Blinder

by iori_sempai



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Durarara!! Kink Meme, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-11
Updated: 2013-01-11
Packaged: 2017-11-25 01:47:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/633791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iori_sempai/pseuds/iori_sempai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some routines are worth changing up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blinder

Shizuo shakily dismounts Celty's bike, feels her hand on his shoulder to support him as he stands fully. She's worried, but he gives her a smile. He's hardly had enough alcohol to qualify as drunk, but Celty isn't the most relaxed driver out there and he needs a few minutes to get a handle on himself. Somehow, that small buzz gives him just the courage he needs to force out the words, "Hey, Celty. Why don't you come in?"   
  
He expects the invitation to be met with refusal, an excuse, and the soft whinnying as Celty returns to her and Shinra's love nest, but  instead receives only silence. Shizuo swallows, thinks maybe it's possible-- just this once-- and Celty nods.  
  
He isn't exactly sure what's going to happen when Celty follows him up the stairs, quiet as death when she trails behind him. He's so nervous he nearly drops the keys, and hopes that Celty just chalks it up to him being tipsy. "It's not much," is all he says when he finally gets the door open.  
  
It certainly isn't, especially not in the face of Shinra's apartment, large and spacious; his is nothing more than one room with about as much space to sleep in and make coffee. Still, Shizuo cracks a little smile when he reads Celty's PDA.  
  
[I like it.]   
  
He offers her a seat on the bed, rustling around in the kitchenette to get himself a glass of water. They don't speak, just sit there in a silence that's half awkward, and half comfortable because Shizuo can tell that Celty's just as anxious, She spends half a minute typing furiously at her PDA before backspacing until all that's left is a blank screen.  
  
Maybe this is her way of trying to offer something (or refuse him properly). Either way, Shizuo realizes, it's his only chance and he'd be a fool not to take it. The cup of water is placed on the coffee/dinner table to be forgotten and the sound makes Celty jump. She turns in his direction, and before she can do anything else, he wraps his arms around her.  
  
Celty doesn't move for a moment, then one arm slips under his to grip at his shoulder. "Celty... I," Shizuo starts, cursing at himself because he has no clue what he should say-- but all that annoyance fades when he glances down at Celty's hand.   
  
Her PDA is there, in limbo, with the words [Shizuo, I] on the bright screen. It's a shock, a pleasant one that makes Shizuo's heart flutter with something that must be affection, gratefulness at his feelings being shared. He holds her, doesn't say anything else until she reaches out, settles the electronic device next to his glass on the table. "Are you sure this is--"   
  
His words are cut short by a gloved finger to his lips.  
  
The first time when he's over her, peeling the sleek leather of her body suit from her pale skin, and reaches for her helmet, Celty shakes her head. A frown makes its way on his face, "I really don't mind," Shizuo says, thinking that she may be keeping it on for his sake-- after all, she's a supernatural beauty, far from human, and if Shizuo were a normal person, looking into the darkness of her helmet would provoke horror and not wonderment. But she shakes her head again, presses her palm to his cheek, and it's as though Shizuo can read her mind: _I know. It's not that._  
  
In the morning, Celty is gone, but it doesn't bother him too much-- not when the coffee maker is already brewing when he wakes.  
  
Surprisingly, the next time they see each other doesn't seem awkward at all. Shizuo feels just as natural as the day before, as though the two of them sleeping together is the most normal thing in the world. He hopes Celty feels the same way.  
  
It's a week before he's on the back of her bike again, can't help but think about the touch of her skin when he's pressed this close against her. She drops him off in the front of the complex as usual, but once he gets off, Celty isn't immediately revving her bike to drive off. She's waiting, whether or not she realizes it or not.  
  
Shizuo can't help the little touch of happiness when he notices. He turns to her and says, "Why don't you come up?"  
  
Celty seems startled, types something quickly into her PDA, then deletes it just as fast.   
  
She hesitates.  
  
[Alright.]  
  
The second time feels even more natural than the first. She keeps her helmet on again, and he wonders if she'll ever let him take it off. Still, it's her decision, and Shizuo honestly thinks of it as a piece of Celty so familiar that it's almost trademarked. Her body fits perfectly against his own, is warm and soft while still being so strong and mysterious. "You're beautiful," he says. _Liar_ , she scribbles in the skin of his bicep with a fingertip. Shizuo laughs.   
  
He wakes once more to the aroma of fresh coffee and spends the rest of the day in an unnaturally good mood.  
  
Somehow this manages to continue between them, becomes an almost routine that Shizuo doesn't want to break, even though, and he knows it well, nothing would truly change between them if it stopped. Their relationship is fluid, yet static; no matter what steps they took in any direction, they would still be friends, still be at peace with each other (which is why, Shizuo thinks, it would be better to have each other like this than not). Celty never mentions it, either because her words fail her as much as Shizuo's do or because simply she doesn't want to talk about it.   
  
The seventh time, Shizuo doesn't even bother asking. If Celty wants to stay the night, she'll park her bike and stalk him up the stairs without a word. It's gotten quiet again between them, and Shizuo thinks that he likes that the best. Words have power, but he doesn't need power in front of Celty-- his strength can fade into the background and he can focus on pleasure and Celty's shifting muscles beneath him, not on anger.  
  
Celty admits later that she always feels a little awkward, exposed, incomplete without her head, that her helmet allows her to have a barrier. Shizuo is fine with it, and in the last few weeks has rather taken to it. He presses his lips just beneath the visor, mouth curling with amusement when Celty shivers, and Shizuo wonders if she can somehow feel it.  
  
"Turn around," he murmurs softly, and Celty does, letting Shizuo admire every her curve as she kneels on his bed. He starts from her hips and glides his hands up her side; she flinches against the touch of his fingers against her ribs, her stomach, her thighs, a show of weakness that he finds endearing. He leans forward, presses his chest against her back and she tenses, moving an arm to support herself better as Shizuo wraps an arm around her waist. Celty likes to touch because she cannot speak, and her other hand quickly finds his forearm.  
  
"You alright?" he asks; he always does, doesn't know if what he's feeling is concern or just complacency, although Shizuo is a little shocked that the feeling of Celty's body against him has become familiar so quickly. In a corner of his mind, he thinks about Shinra, feels a spot of guilt and a flash of jealousy, but that thought instantly disappears when Celty nods.   
  
Shizuo doesn't know why he's bothering about it anyway-- everything gets more complicated the more he thinks-- and just lets himself feel. He eases inside of Celty, feels her fingers tightening their grip when he sheathes himself fully inside of her.  
  
His breathing is almost instantly in tatters, ragged and unsteady when he thrusts in deeper. Shizuo presses his forehead to the plastic of her helmet, coolness feeling oddly comforting against his flushed skin. Celty's fingertips are swiping against his skin, gently stroking, curling at his elbow when he speeds up the pace, slamming his hips against the back of her thighs.   
  
With every thrust, Celty tenses a little further, like a bowstring ready to snap. Shizuo's tongue slides out, rubs against the ear shaped fins of her helmet, delighting in the way that she instantly shudders in response. He drives deeper inside her, lands little kisses on the plastic and moans when Celty begins to thrash against him, reaching her orgasm. The contractions squeeze down on his cock, her nails dig into his wrist and he moans, following her climax almost immediately.  
  
Afterward, Celty seems flustered when she types out a message on her PDA, [What... what were you doing to my helmet?!]  
  
He blinks, asks, "You don't like it?"   
  
The way her whole body stiffens and how she refuses to type a response is answer enough. Shizuo can't hide his grin.  
  
In the morning, Celty is there to hand him a fresh mug of coffee.


End file.
